Adventures Of Lavender, Orange and Blue!
by MYK-ON
Summary: This a story about Hinata Hyuga. This Hyuga is starting on her first journey with her trusty sidekick Togepi. Now, she travels with Naruto and Sasuke to gather ribbons and badges. But mostly catch pokemon. HeHe "Gotta Catch them all. " Main NaruHina
1. How it began

The Adventures Of Lavender, Orange and Blue!

Summary: I really want to see Hinata on her own pokemon journey I always see the rest of Rookies but not Hinata. This is where Hinata goes on her journey to be an amazing Corrdinater and Trainer and may try new things along they way. Going through love and drama?

I do not own Naruto (Sometimes I wish) ( AN: Redoing the chapter

Author Note: Please be nice to me it's my first story and I stink at writhing plus I'm thinking a lot to do my own challenges your gonna have to thank Uzumaki Ricky and so many others for that

The Beginning:

Here in Konoha Town we have lots of kids with dreams that want to be reached. As for many they reached these dreams by catching amazing creatures called pokemon.

So will start this of by a certain 12 year old hyuga girl trying to make her dreams come true.

"BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-!" The sound of an alarm clock stopped by a healthy small pale and this hand belonged to Hinata Hyuga. She has dark indgo shoulder length hair and lavender eyes As she opened her eyes.

"Today's the day." Smiled softly as her little partner began to awake coming from inside it egg.

"Toge- toge-pi!" It says excitedly this pokemon is known as togepi the spike ball pokemon.

"Hinata dear, it's time to wake up!"

The new trainer had gotten dressed. Being so happy to being on her first journey.

"Alright, I'm coming! Yelling back putting on her poke' watch. Grabbing the happy pokemon. Coming down the stairs. Her outfit was a lavender t-shirt with a back poke'ball symbol with mid thigh shorts and lavender comverse.

"Hurry and eat Hina or you'll be late for the academy." A motherly voice said. When she appeared by the table with breakfast .

" Okay Aunty Kurenai." Replying as she set topepi down so they can both eat.

Kurenai Yuhi is Hinata's godmother but she calls her Aunty because she has a very strong bond with each other. Kurenai Yuhi is one of the elite four called the "Mistress Of Illusions" with her partner Zoroark. She helped Hinata with a past she'd wished to forget.

" So Hinata are you going to tell me what you want to do as a trainer." Asking since the girl never told her what she wanted to be.

" Zor zor." As to Zoroark wanted to know as well.

" Sorry can't tell." Saying this with a teasing smile. Finishing the last of her drink standing up in the process

"toge-togepi!" giggling at it's trainer antics. Though be picked up looking at her trainer questionly.

"Alright!" yelling softly as both she and Togepi jumped hyper and ready for action.

"Were of!" As the both ran off to they academy.

" I'll see you later Hinata, make sure you pass!'' Shouted as seeing the girl run all the way down the street.

"Kay!". Seeing this speedy girl leaving every bike rider in the dust.

'Good luck, I know you can do this.' Thought Kurenai. Remebering something a couple of years ago.

Sighing. "Has it really been that long?" questioning herself.

Author Note: I hope you like it … Somehow. Please review! I hope you like it. For a beginning


	2. Team of Orange, Lavender and Blue

While On The Way

I do not Own Naruto (How many times do I have to repeat this in every chapter? *sigh*

People to thank: **Jurabi the Dragon Spirit, zalexd3600, CupcakeFan12, Shining Maelstrom, Uzumaki Ricky, Whirlwindwonder and tsukihime4869. I want to thank you all for reviewing or following! It means a lot to me! **

As we see a trainer heading to the academy. This academy is the famous "Konoha's Poke' Academy" one of the smallest but best in this region. To pass this academy and go off on a journey one must travel with three person team. Now, let's get back to Hinata-chan.

**HINATA'S POV**

_I just can't wait! Today's the day….todays the day I become a trainer! Thinking_ as I run fast to the school. As I was running with my little togepi didn't expect was to bump into somebody t

"OUCH!" I said at the same time as holding togepi to make sure she doesn't get hurt. When I was about to fall straight on down but someone grasp on wrist and pulled me into this person's chest.

" Thank yo-." I started to say before gasping at shock to see how this person is I try to distance myself from. His name was Naruto Uzumaki with his partner vulpix (**AN: I would put Minato's last name but I think Uzumaki just suits him fine.) **He's the son of the champion handsome (**AU: Hey, he looks very sexy to me)** Minato Namikaze he's know as the "Yellow Flash of Konoha" they say that if his Electabuzz will knock you out in a flash before you know what just happened. Now, his mother she beautiful! She famous for people her battle style. Her signature is name is " The Red Hot Habenaro" **(AN: Did I spell that right?) ** She is the most brutal when it comes to fighting she is a powerful battler right next to her husband.

"U-ummm I'm sorry to bump into you Uzumaki-san." stammered as I run away from my crush and heartbreaker.

" Wait!" yelling out. Still running! I just can't face him after I confessed to him two years ago and he rejected me. I know I'm young but,….. I can't help but to feel this way for him.

_FLASHBACK – Third pov_

_It was in October A windy day behind the academy two kids were behind the school. One with a questioning face and the other looking for a way to confessing._

"_N-Naruto-Kun I want to tell you something… saying a bit nervously not looking in the boy 's beautiful sea colored eyes. To her he looked handsome as ever and so… do his fangirls._

"_Yeah, Hinata?" asking her to go on though really not paying attention to her just looking for a certain pink haired girl that was a Sasuke fangirl._

"_I-I I really like you Naruto-Kun and I was wondering if you like to go out sometime! (AN:I'm not really good at a romance part) she stammered out. Then Naruto really pay attention to her._

"_H-Hinata I….. I'm really sorry but I don't feel the same way." Replying back full of sorrow. Knew this would crush her heart the look on her face._

"_Oh it's okay." Putting up her best fake smile. Before he could say anything else she run off with tear that were threating to fall._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

~Now at the Academy

Are favorite character was sitting in the very front of the room were people rarely sit talking to Kiba and Shino. While a blond boy stared her down like a piece of meat making her shift uncomfortably.

Now, the crowed of students were loud as ever especially when each fangirl wonder what type team they will travel with on there journey wondering if it was with there dear Naruto-Kun or Sasuke-Kun. It's time for announcements for teams and that person is…

" Alright people settle down." This voice was Iruka. Let's just say when they don't calm down he'll step up.

"BE QUIET!" That voice got them to shut up real quick. "It's time to call out the teams for their journey." Hearing this the fangirls ears perked up. Each person wishing to be on their dream team. **( AN: I'll let you guess on which voice you thing it is)**

" _Sasuke-Kun."_

" _Naruto-Kun."_

" _Shino-kun and Kiba-kun."_

" _What a drag."_

"_hn."_

"_Shikamaru."_

"_Hinata-chan."_

" First team Ino Yamanaka , Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara." He said next covering his ears wait for..

"WHAT! I want to be on a team with Sasuke-kun or Naruto-kun,not the luchbox and lazy-ass!" replied back . You see Ino's dream is to be a Top Performer and flowerist seeing that see love fashion and comes from a family flourist her partner is a Skitty., Choji wants to be a Famous world Poke' chief and Breeder his partner is Munchlax. For Shikamaru he's just … a lazy bum. Partner slowpoke. **(AN: Deeja-vu)**

" Second team Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Ab- . " Oh crap…." He thought.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why can't I be with Sasuke-kun?! Sakura Haruno Sasuke's number one fan and Naruto's used to be crush. **(AN: WHAAa?!) **Her dream is also to be a Top performer and Breeder her partner is mankey **(AN: HAHAHAHAH). **Kiba Inuzuka wants to be the ultimate battle person special type of poke'mon he likes our dog type. Lastly, Shino Aburame as another follower who loves bug types.

Hinata sighed she really wanted to be on a team with them.

" The last team Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha…." Oh everybody wanted to hear this. "Hinata Hyuga." Naruto and Sasuke are best friends both will try to become Poke'mon masters. Sasuke Uchiha is the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha the champion of the Unavoa's region. Sasuke's partner is poochyena. The blond boy is Naruto Uzumaki how partner is vulpix .The next person is our favorite girl Hinata Hyuga not living with her parnets but Kurenai Yuhi. **(AN: Talk about her past in later chapters) **her dream is to become Poke'mon master and a Top corrdinator. Her cute little poke'mon is togepi.

Silence there was silence among the fangirls that terrified Hinata. For the boys on her team on thought.

"_Hell yeah!" _Thinking the same time as for not having a fangirl. For our blond was happy as can be for Hinata has to talk to him for begin on the same team instead of avoiding him.

AHHHHHHHHHHHH! The girls were screaming out rage for not being on Sasuke team. Glaring holes in the back of her head as Hinata sweatdrops from there stare.

" Now that you know your teams you gonna have a conversation before you leave. " Iruka said as he drop into his desk tired out from all this team calling. Trainers meet with other trainers to discuss how to work out there traveling.

Though for Hinata she wish she had been invisible. It's all for nothing when she hears this.

"Hey Hinata-chan!he smiled happily as for Hinata couldn't get away from him.


	3. A Battle? Ino vs Hinata?

A Discussion Interrupted! Ino VS Hinata?

I do not own Naruto. (Yeah, people I don't own it) **Some things have come up and I won't be able to update that much.**

"_Hey Hinata-chan! Smiling because of the fact she couldn't get away from now._

~Now~

After unfreezing her self when her sad that she couldn't go with the two people she called brothers Kiba and Shino. As her little depressed face she made Kiba and Shino decided to cheer her up by a little surprised. By having growlithe jump on her lap licking her face. As Naruto and Sasuke were just standing they're waiting for her conversation to be over with her two friends.

"Eeep!" squeaked as the little dog gave her kisses on her face then giggling at this side of affection mostly

" It's okay Hinata how about we spending the night at your house for the last time. Grinned as the little togepi was dancing at that idea, while spinrak watching it dance with a sweat drop running down it's head. Well, as for Shino…

" I agree with these terms. We will come by around 6'oclock." Answered

"But..but .." She hadn't even agreed to this yet! Stuttering over and over again trying to process this information.

" All right it's settled see you later Hinata! " waving a few feet away going to a pink haired girl. To be this closes to each other this much unless they meet each other on their journey. As Spinrak, Growlithe and Togepi said there goodbye's too.

" Okay, now that that settle we can start by planning now tomorrow when we set out for is journey. Explains Sasuke. His poochyeah barked in agreement.

All the pokemon that were apart of the LOB team **(AN: Wow… I thought it would look better I guess not of well.) **were playing around by the group's legs.

" Yeah, But let's discuss are dreams. Said a bit depressed seeing that the mutt and bug boy get to spend with her this night **(AN: Not what that kind you think perverts... maybe a little) **"Kay, I'll start, I'm Naruto Uzumaki my dream is to become pokemon master and surpass my father, BELEVIE IT! Looking at Sasuke waiting for him say his.

Hn, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and my dream is to become a pokemon master as well, the more I want to surpass my brother Itachi. With all that said they seeing Hinata was the only one who hasn't said anything yet, blushing form all this attention on right away stammering on her dream.

Uum m-my name i-is Hinata Hyuga and my dream is also to become a pokemon master, along Top corrdinator. Hearing this the boys were shocked to say the least, most girls in here wanted to preform or corrdinate so this was the last thing they expected.

"Well, this is going to be a interesting journey isn't?" questioning both of them, silently nodding. Shortly, as they agreed a huge slam caused them to jump and to look where it came form. Causing Iruka to wake up, almost choking on his own saliva.

It was from your truly Ino, she had a bit rage in her since she didn't get t be on the team with the cuties of the class. Then thinking about an evil plan _" If I challenge Hinata to battle and she loses terribly, the n there's no way Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun will travel her. Then they could travel with me!_ Smiling at this idea thinking that tokepi Hinata has is all bark and no bite. Boy is she wrong by a long shot.

"Hey Hinata let's have a battle!" exclaimed excited jumping out of her seat grabbing her Skitty as Skitty was licking it's paw form being bored. Walking to Hinata standing right in front of her.

" Ehh? Wondering what could Ino possibly want to ask her to battle her out of nowhere for that matter.

**And Then~**

This all happen so fast she didn't know what happen to make her agree for this. Both opponents were on opposite sides of the field Hinata to the left and Ino on the right. Iruka was standing to the side of the field being a referee. All the students were watching this from the sidelines screaming with joy since there weren't any battles for weeks now. Both pokemon were ready to battle… well maybe one Skitty was running around in circles playing with it's tail. This when Iruka came.

" Battle begin!"

" Good Luck, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled out, making her blush from the sometimes she wish he didn't stare at her all the time, his vulpix yipping to agree. While Sasuke nodding quessing that means the best for her, same with his poochyeana, as did Shino and Kiba cheered also

Ino pouted wanting to get both of her crushes attention.

" Oh Sasuke-kun, Naruto-Kun wish me luck to me please!" Saying all lovey-dovey with hearts in her eyes. Which earned her "Hn" and a shiver.

"Skitty use Iron Tail!" Stop playing a around with it's tail Skitty run with amaze speed tail glowing doing a summer salt in the air smacking Tokepi to the side. Landing by a near by tree. Hinata called out in worry, but tokepi got up shaking of the attack and got into battle mode running toward Skitty.

"Okay, Tokepi use head butt!"Command as tokepi nail Skitty in the stomach making it skeet back a bit wincing from this.

Ino look at Skitty and knew it need a time to recouperate, " Use double team!" with this multiple skitty's coming out making tokepi confused and nervous. " Now use dig!" Multiple Skitty's start digging making holes all around the battlefield. Making more tokepi anxious as each Skitty kept going inside different spots.

" Calm down tokepi." Saying softly knowing that yelling won't help in this situation._" I know Skitty took a lot of damage with that head butt and is taking time to recuperate. But, how do I get rid of the double team and get Skitty out? _Questioned herself while tokepi seemed to calm a light blub came into her head._ "That's it!" _

Meanwhile, on Ino's side inside her head she was dancing for victory. _"Now it's time to finish this all I gotta do is have Skitty jump up from the hole and use shadow ball then she's done for," _Smirking ready to call for skitty again to end this, though Hinata had other plans.

" Tokepi use flamethrower inside the hole!" pointed to the hole that was closest got tokepi confused, then do as she said because she said "trust me on this" aiming at that the fire went straight inside the hole made every Skitty disappear and for the real one coming out for it's but was on fire.

" What!" shocked to say the least that her Skitty came out the whole by a flamethrower? This made Ino furious.

" Grrrr, use shadowball! Skitty recovering form the attack, jumping in mid air and a dark purplish-black ball came from its mouth and shot straight towards tokepi.

" Use Mimic!" seeing this tokepi had a flashback of how Skitty used it and flash forward. Tokepi used the shadow ball making it collide with Skitty's making smoking everywhere around the field. _" I know there's a 1% chance this move will work but it has to!" _Determined to end this battle called a move that tokepi has been practicing. " Use Metronome!" In the smoke you can see two small glowing hands circling, as a globe of energy shot towards the sky when it does the globe separates into what look like meteorites falling to the ground. Skitty couldn't see anything but it the saw a light come contact with it crying out in pain.

" Skitty!" Ino screamed to hear her partner was in pain. As the dust cleared all you could see was a little tokepi brusied up a bit panting and a Skitty on the ground faced down with circles in its eyes.

" S-skitty! Was all the cat-pokemon said, sense it passed out from that direct hit from that attack. Iruka saw this and that have ended the battle between the two.

" Skitty is unable to battle the match goes to Tokepi and the winner is Hinata Hyuga!" the crowed erupted with cheer seeing that was a great battle. Sighing Ino put Skitty back in the ball for rest then forced a smile feeling embarrassed that she lot and it didn't help with a certain girl with pink hair laughing. Which led to an argument between them.

"We did it Tokepi!" cheered as the little spike pokemon jumped in her arms rubbing its cheek against her. With this it had already been the end of the day and everybody went home.

_**At Kurenia's House~**_

As of what happen after that Kiba and Shino spend the nigh over at Hinata's it was already almost nigh time. Then it was all like blam! blam! blam! Kiba explained to Kurneia how the battle went between Ino and Hinata. While the pokemon were asleep tired form their day.

" Sound like it was an-" just about when she was about to then the phone ringed, sighing she had gotten up to get it. Hinata had a feeling she new who it was so she went upstairs into her room." Hinata it's-." stopped again since she disappear somewhere in the house. She knew she wouldn't talk to _them_ so. " I'm sorry she's already went to sleep." making an excuse again." Alright, goodnight." Looking at the time tell the boys it's time to go to sleep she tells them to call Hinata down so she can talk to her. While Shino and Kiba look at each other knowing what this is about complied. It took about ten minutes to bring her down, why? It was force.

CRASH!

BOOM!

SLAM!

SMACK!

Kurenia couldn't help but to chuckle when the three came down stairs Shino was holding Hinata's arms and Kiba legs. She was struggle a bit but she stopped once she got down stairs. Then Kurenia burst out laughing while Shino and Kiba were angry, they both look a mess hair everywhere and a couple of scratches on there faces and arms, Hinata looked perfectly fine. The Pokemon were laughing as well, waking up from the noise. Huffing Kiba and Shino walked back upstairs in Hinata's room to sleep in there sleeping bags. Kurneia stopped laughing and stared at Hinata since she grabbed tokepi and Zorarka was standing by her want to see what this was about that would get Hinata this upset.

" Hinata your gonna hav-"

" Nope."

"Hinata."

"No."

"But, Hinata you know they want to talk to you they want to spend time with you, get to know you like they should have." That's right; Hinata was for gotten by her family. Since, Hanabi was born they completely forgot about Hinata's presents. They even left her alone once on a rainy day. If she tried to talk to her mother or father even Neji they would get annoyed or wouldn't play attention Hanabi just did as what her parnets did, they were her parnets after all, but it still hurt HInata a lot. This made Hinata feel abandoned and alone. So, she went to live with Kurenia not that they notice or cared for that matter now years. Hinata just turned her head not wanting to listen to this. Exhaling she decided today was enough for the girl she already has a emotional scar from this. Getting went to kiss Hinata on the forhead, which made the little Hyuga blush. Even the little tokepi blushed since it got one to.

"Okay, will not discuss this again for now. Now, get to bed you two, You have a big day ahead. Hinata smiling nodding as she and her friend went upstairs to her room tired from this long day.

**( AN: I had a long day typing this. I hope you like it)**


	4. A Weird Dream? The Mysterious Pokemon!

**AN: **I'm back! I hope that this is gonna be good! I may rewrite the story so I could have Hinata on her journey better.

I do not own **Naruto**

**The Adventures Of Lavender, Orange and Blue**

_As Hinata went up to her room she open the door quietly not trying to see if there if her friends were awake or not. The lights were turned off so trying her best to walk slowly and in different places not trying to step on her friends and the Pokemon that were also asleep._

* * *

><p>Sighing being successful on her mission to bed she so alit bit of Tokepi sleeping on the side of her pillow inside its shell, Hinata had gotten under her cover curling up like a Teddiursa in its mother's stomach keeping warm, slowing Hinata starting dosing off her eyes closing hoping for happy dreams.<p>

No the dream will not be as a happy one.

But a memory of the past.

Filled with loneliness and happiness.

Something she'd never forget

* * *

><p>~Dream Mode~<p>

Two year ago, It was raining heavy this day you could her the rain drops be like morning in the bathroom for a shower, though the coldness outside felt almost like winter.

When all at the academy kids that were nine years old running all over the place to there parents and were taken home all except for on the street curb This little girl had dark-bluish hair and had a hime-cut with to hairs that framed her face with a short hair cut in the back. With wearing green rain boots, brown pants and a green rain coat with the " Will Of Fire" symbol on her right chest, a small yellow-ish circle with a fire swirl.

" They forgot to pick me up again." thinking with an emotionless face with head down her bangs covering her eyes. Her parents sometimes would always do this, thinking that Neji was the only child that needed a pick-up from school. Sighig to herself, she didn't know how to get to her own house since,she never thought this would happen on a rainy day and it was hard to see and way to freezing to walk or run to a place in this weather.

**"****BOOM!" **

A loud noise that made the ground shook a little. Poor little Hinata never experienced such a storm like she picked herself up in lighting speed ran straight to the deep pokemon forest. Not wanting to be struck by lighting or anything else in the sky. Boy, was she wrong.

….

….

...

"huff huff." huffing and puffing still ran to find a safe place. She keep running until she saw a cave jus up ahead.

"_ I can be safe in here." _thinking walking in the cave sitting down only little in the cave not wanting to get lost more then she is bargained for. When just about to sit down her foot slipped on a rock falling straight on her but. Which caused other rocks to ran down deeper into the cave.

" Ow." said while Wincing, Hinata starting rubbing her butt feeling a sore there on the side. The rocks were still running down cave then came to a stop when it something.

….

….

...

"**GRRRRAHHHHHHH.**" this sound like an wild pokemon, Hinata was more worried about the angry sound, making her heart beat faster, the seeing a glowing light flash before her eyes. Widen these innocent eye knowing this attack fully well since her father had a pokemon attack just like that, Hiashi was on par with the champion calling him the "All Seeing Eye" and had been top poke' fighter. This attack was called 'Hyper Beam'. Ducking down as the beam missed her and blasted right behind her knocking down trees.

Standing up, Hinata legs were shaking from the kind of intent to hurt her. The Pokemon that shot that attack at he car forward bit from the dark revealing itself to what it thought was an enemy. This pokemon was an Ursaring, known for being very protective of there territory.

"**Grrrrr" **growling at her with anger, not very happy about this situation of being wake up and didn't care for her well being. Rasing it's paw with straight up in a quick motion then bringing it down to slash at her. Dodging, Hinata new a few basics about dodging another pokemon move. Giving this her chance she took off and not to far along the Ursaring not to far behind her.

" I have to lose him, but how?" questioning herself to the conclusion

...

...

..

..

...

Many minutes later, the chase was still on it seems like this Urasring just won't let go. Hinata was just kept running and running she new well that she was gonna have stop the Urasring somehow but, how? As running while putting to much thinking not paying attention to her surroundings. Tripping over a rock made her tumbling down making her back hit a tree.

"Gahhh!" gasping in pain, she couldn't run anymore her legs were tired, she had scrapes and scratches all on her body from the fall and the Pokemon. With a little bruise on her back.

" Is this the end."quivering and shaking wonder if this is her last breath in this world.

Then as if the world heard her plea, a mysterious Pokemon came to her rescue. A tail came an slap the Urasing so hard making it crash into a tree several feet away from Hinata and the mysterious Pokemon.

"Grhhhh!." there Urasring growled in pain. Angered that someone would dare attack the owner of this forest. On it's knees struggling to get up he looked up to a pair of a Pokemon eye's glaring at him so how this small thing made him frightened to even attack snarling the Urasring limped away with it's pride almost being ruined.

"…."speechless this was so shocking that a pokemon came to her rescue, the first time that has ever happened to her!"…Uhhhh…Thank you." relying to the mysterious Pokemon. Slowly it turned around nodding in acknowledgement. As it turned to face her this almost shocked Hinata for life the Pokemon name was…...

"Hin…wa…p.."

"Wa…up…Hina…"

"Hinata wake up!"

~Dream Mode Over~

* * *

><p><strong>"Hinata's Pov"<strong>

"Come, Hinata wake up before we're late for the Academy." Yelling a certain boy with triangles on his face. With all the rest of everyone and Pokemon downstairs eating.

" Hai." as slowly getting up and dressed, since it was her fast time to be off on a journey she needed to wear the appropriate outfit. Putting my hair up in a high ponytail, with a pale pink hair tie, leaving hime-cut and the two strands in front of her face. Along,with that I have a pale pink hat, no cover in the back just a strap on the back of the hat leaving white on the front with a same kind of pink Poke'ball symbol, next a black jacket wit no hood, sleeves and no zipper, under it is a plan whit t-shirt with the same pink symbol as her hat and as for my bottom and shoes, I am wearing light blue jean shorts, with small almost above knee black combat boots with pale pink laces. **{****More info look at the cover picture for this story}**

_" I wonder what kind of pokemon that was." _thinking to myself since that dream always ended like that.

As walking down the stairs, I see everybody down stairs seems like everybody was by the door waiting for me.

" Sorry, Hina but you missed eating but, I made you toast."Kurenia replied smiling while handing her a piece of toast. Eating it, Tokepi jumped in my arms wanting to have some too.

" It's alright, I wasn't that really hungry anyway." mumbling with toast in her mouth. Shino and Kiba seem real quiet for some reason. Along with that I notice the new outfits there wearing Shino wear a green hoodie zipped up but not all the way seeing white t-shirt under, with black khaki shorts for shoes green sneakers, while Spinarak is on his shoulder .Kiba on the other hand a gray jacket with a black Poke'ball symbol in front as while his hoodie part of the jacket had a black out line, same shorts as Shino but, his are gray alone with shoes there black sneakers.

"Zor-Zorark." It seems like Zorark, has three things that look like tablets with covers behind it, one pale pink with a white ribbon, a green one with a forest and lastly a plain light-brown one.

"What are those." All there of us questioned in unison as Zoroark given us one.

" Well, I already know you'll get poke'decks ,but this tablets are going to give you info about were you should go, News, history and etc. . Your parents and I want you guys to be careful on your journey. The world is getting wilder by the minute so for this to make sure you know the way and can be safe on your journey." Smiling at the us, man could I have asked for a better guardian?" Oh, I also forgot here a your backpacks." Handing them to the packs."Oh, and Hinata I made sure to pack you some extra panties for you." Winking at her, I swear my face was darker than a normal shade of red as I here Kiba and Shino bust out laughing! Even Tokepi was giggling.

"Kurenia!" All of us wear laughing knowing it will be a long time before all of them to be together again.

**(AN: That's all. For now…)**


End file.
